1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bicycle seats and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bicycle seat, for particular use upon an exercycle and the like to accommodate continuous seating of extended duration during repetitive cycling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During continuous exercycling, various groups of individuals such as elderly people and individuals of riders possessed of skeletal maladies need to employ a bicycle seat of enhanced comfort and cushion during a repetitive cycling and exercising procedure. Prior art bicycle seats have failed to accommodate a particular problem related to individuals as noted above, wherein examples of such prior art structure may be found in Young U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,611 setting forth a bicycle seat, including a relatively thin padded captured member within a flexible housing.
Bird U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,348 utilizes a seating arrangement with a cushioned covering mounting generally "U" shaped framework, wherein the framework is pivoted at its forward end and resiliently biased at its rear end by coil springs.
Lamkemuyer U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,643 sets forth a bicycle seat utilizing a relatiVely rigid support, with springs at a rear end and pivoted at a forward end in a normal configuration for bicycles, wherein the present invention attempts to overcome such deficiencies by providing a completely cushioned surface to accommodate an individual not requiring an individual to utilize a particular physical attitude in riding in an exercycle arrangement, as taught by the instant invention.
Mesinger U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,775 sets forth a unitary molded seat for accommodating an individual thereon.
Svehla U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,670, et al. sets forth an accessory seat attachment for various cycles utilizing a dish-shaped member formed with a padded layer to accommodate an individual thereon.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved bicycle seat as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.